Do I Really Want To Be This
by mrs. edward cullen ldc
Summary: ALL HUMAN Bella aka known as IZZY is Forks High "Queen Bee" She's Rich and everyone loves her. Edward is a soccer player and is madly in love with Bella and she doesn't even know it Charlie re-marries and Victoria tries to kill him how will Bella take it?
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is my first story and it might apply major suction, (it might suck) but cut me some slack.  
**All goes out to Stephanie Meyer!!!  
This story is dedicated to my favorite person in the world. xcarliex she helped me with this story and if it wasnt for her, i wouldnt have the encouragement I needed!!! She's an author so check her stories out. THEY ARE AWSOME JUST LIKE HER!!!!!!**

** Ch 1: The Basics**

**BPOV**

Oh gee. Charlie re-marrying again. Me in this mansion by myself once again. My name is Isabella Swan, aka Izzy. I'm 17 and I go to Forks high. I couldn't ask for a better life. Well, maybe I could. I'm Queen Bee. That's how we rank things at this school. I'm also captain of the cheerleading squad. Charlie's my dad. My real mom, Renee, died when I was 13. Ever since then, Charlie and I don't talk much. He's always out with this girl or that girl. Always clubbing and playing golf. He really needs to figure out what he wants to do with himself.

This is his third marriage this year, and now, I really don't care anymore. He doesn't ask me if I like her. He just dates her for a couple months, knocks her up, and then, BAM! "Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I forgot to invite you to my wedding." Yea sure whatever. More like, "Oh Bella, I don't want to be lonely so I'm going to marry this chick and not care what you say." I hardly even know her. Her name is Victoria. She's 32, old enough to be my sister, has a son named James, and I hate him. Just because he has long hair, and the girls want him doesn't mean he's all that. Now, he's going to be my stepbrother in 2 weeks. Those two have something about them that make my skin crawl. I've seen them before. Somewhere, they were trouble. This should be fun.

I am currently single and I love it. All the guys want me. Now I'm not some stuck up, snotty, obnoxious chick. I'm in the "IT" crowd but nice. I don't judge people on their looks, and what rumors go around. I don't judge people on how they dress. If they don't dress like me, I'll still talk to them. If they have a problem with me, oh well. I tried.

My best friends are Madison Grace and Alice Cullen. I love them to death. I've known Madison ever since I was 10 so she knows basically everything about me. She's one of the prettiest girls in this school. I think she's prettier than me but she denies it. Alice is a shopaholic. She's always hyper and loves to throw parties. Since Charlie's gone, she's gonna throw at least 4 parties if I'm lucky. You never know with Alice. These two girls are the best friends anybody can ask for. I mean I have lots of other friends too, but Madison, Alice, and I, we do everything together.

Madison doesn't have any brothers or sisters but, Alice does. Alice has an older brother named Emmet, whose captain of the football team, Edward, who plays soccer, and a sister named Rosalie. She's adopted into their family. Alice is dating Jasper Hale, one of the hottest guys in Forks. Don't get your hopes up. They've been together since forever, so I don't see them splitting anytime soon. I haven't had a boyfriend in 2 months. Not planning on having one for a while. Not after what happened. I was with Mike Newton, co-captain of the football team, and he's a total ass. He cheated on me with Jessica Stanley. We were friends but after that, I'm surprised I didn't kill her.

So far, Alice is throwing me a party on Friday. 7 days to prepare myself. I know it's my house & all but I don't know if I'm gonna leave my room. I'm not really a party person. I just like the quiet. Sometimes, I hate all of the attention. Yeah sure, popular, rich, pretty. What more could a girl ask for? Me, I ask for people to listen! Maybe I don't want to be "Queen Bee". Maybe I want to read Withering Heights without people making fun of me, maybe I don't want to wear make-up all the time, maybe I like a good McDonalds without being called fat, maybe just maybe I don't want to be IZZY. I want to be Bella, the girl I used to know…

**EPOV**

Gosh. She is so pretty. Isabella Swan, the most gorgeous girl in the universe. The most nicest cheerleader anybody's ever met. Not stuck up, not a whore like most cheerleaders are, just Bella. The worst part of it is, she doesn't even notice me.

She doesn't want some lousy soccer player that gets nervous every time she's near me. I always make a complete fool out of myself when she's around. My palms get all sweaty, I start to hyperventilate, and I can hardly talk. She doesn't want someone who listens to classical music and plays the piano. She wants somebody like Emmet Cullen or Mike Newton the "TOUGH GUYS". She doesn't know that I could treat her so much better than they do. I wouldn't cheat on her. I wouldn't lie to her. I wouldn't intentionally hurt her. I would treat her as if she were the only girl on the planet. Treat her as my equal. My other half. Not someone who stands behind me, but beside me. Not someone who I can depend on just for pleasure, but for pain. Someone I could talk to. I would give her everything she wanted.

Alice thinks I like her. She's not so sure yet. Every time she brings it up, I deny everything. But come on. Bella's her best friend. How weird would it be if I dated her. Dating my sister's best friend. Not to mention how awkward it would be on Alice. Her best friend talking about her brother like that. How weird would it be if Bella were to show up at our house for a slumber party and she's wearing short shorts…… and oh my gosh I just can't help but think about it. Maybe one day, I'll tell Alive the truth.

My best friend Jasper Hale is an idiot. He goes with Alice and never shuts up about her, and she never shuts up about him. I mean damn! It's ridiculous. Who knows how many years they've been together, and they still find the precious little new things that they adore about each other. After so long, you get sick of it.

I wish Bella talked about me like that. I wish she felt the same way I felt about her. I wish she would just notice how I feel, how I think about her, how I dream about her without saying I'm weird. Without calling me any other name but Edward. She's in my English class and this semester, we have a poetry project. We have to write 23 different poems about someone we care about, family or not, alive or passed. I write about her. I have too many ideas about her.

I: Intelligent

S: Sexy

A: Adorable

B: Beautiful

E: Exciting

L: Loving

L: Luscious

A: Angel

I recently wrote that one. If I dropped these in her locker, would she know it was me? Would she want me? I can't believe this but I have to talk to Carlisle about girls. Here we go…

**What do you think? Please review. i'll take anything as signs of improvement. Updating soon!!  
~candie~**


	2. Chapter 2

**all belongs to SM. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY FIRST CHAPTER. Sorry it took so long for me to update!**

Hello There

BPOV

"What do you mean I have to be in the wedding?!" I screamed at Charlie. He wants me to be in that stupid wedding of his.

"Look Bella, all you have to do is walk down the aisle, stand there for about 10 minutes, then leave. I won't even make you stay for the reception."

"Since when do I have to be in one of your weddings?! I don't want to walk down the aisle, wearing a pink, blue and yellow dress. The bitch doesn't even like me."

Charlie really wants me to act like this is going to be the best wedding in the world. Like she's the most awesome person, be the most awesome wife in the world.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, DON'T YOU DARE CALL YOUR ALMOST NEW STEPMOTHER A BITCH! YOUR GONNA TREAT HER WITH RESPECT WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Ooh, now Charlie wants me to be respectful. Bullshit! She's not my stepmother! Not going to be anyways."

"Quit the sarcasm Bella, & yes she will be."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER MY STEPMOTHER! SHE'S NO BETTER THEN THE FIRST TWO! I FUCKING HATE HER, HER STUPID ASS SON, AND I HATE YOU!"

I ran up the steps, slammed my door, jumped on my bed and started crying. How could he want me to be in a wedding, when I don't like her? Victoria's such an evil _bitch_. Agh! And her son, so full of himself! Just because just one month older than me doesn't mean he can tell me how I'm going to live my life. Even Charlie doesn't do that.

He never cared what I did. Victoria lets her little _precious_ son do whatever the hell he wants, but as soon as Bell a does something, hey! Let's punish her because Bella's just the worst person in the world. Charlie's so fucking stupid. Can't he see she's using him for his money? He thinks she loves him. _Please!_ She's so fake, so full of herself. Now Charlie wants me to call her mom. Hell fucking no. Not going to happen. Not now, not when they get married, not ever.

'Knock knock'

"Go away Charlie."

Just then, the door cracked open.

"I said go away!" I turned over and looked up to see Madison and Alice standing there.

"Why are…What are you guys doing here? I asked completely confused."

"Okay. You see, I'm guessing your but accidentally called my phone while you were arguing with Charlie. I called Alice, and then we heard you crying. So, we invited ourselves to a sleepover." Madison told me.

"Plus, that'll give us more time to plan the party!" She squealed jumping up and down. Yes. She fucking squealed.

"Aw, you guys!" I jumped up and gave both of them big teddy bear hugs. This is why I love them. They're here even when I don't call them. They know how to make me feel better.

2 hours later

"Izzy! Come out of the bathroom!" Alice screamed from the hallway.

"I told you not to call me that, and No! I look ridiculous."

"No you won't Izzy…err, I mean Bella. Just come downstairs already!"Madison screamed just as loud, if not louder than Alice.

Here I am, being their dress-up doll. I'm wearing a purple dress with sequins, and white heels. What's the point of this anyway? Wear a dress, take pictures, and then put it away. Why did I agree to do this? What possessed me into this? I have no idea why they love dressing me. I can barely dress myself without them helping. I love these two. My sometimes crazy, weird, amazing, loud, annoying, loving, caring best friends.

"Bella! If you don't come out of the bathroom this instant, were coming to get you!" the little pixie screamed.

Well here goes. I open the door and see 2 mouths drop. This is what I've been dreading. Here come the screams.

"AWWWW!" both of them squealed at the same time.

"Now I'm deaf. Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Look at yourself." Alice turned me towards the giant mirror located in the hallway.

"Bella, you have to wear this to the party Friday." Madison said still admiring the dress.

"No. Noooo. Not this. I'm not even sure if I'm going to show up, well, leave my room.

"Bella! It's your party at your house. Charlie's not even going to be here so anything goes."Alice said.

"Bella, doesn't this dress make you look pretty? Huh Bella?" Madison asked.

"I plead the 5th." I said smiling. (In the US Constitution, the 5th Amendment ensures the right of an individual not to testify against themselves in court.)

"Yea, well let's go plead somewhere else. Change of plans, you're staying at my house tonight. I just heard Charlie invite Victoria over for dinner. I don't think you want to be here." Alice said excitingly.

"Oh shit. I completely forgot about that. I have to go pack my clothes. Alice, Help me?"

"Done!" Madison said, breathless. "While you were taking 5 months in the bathroom, I packed your clothes for you. I know how you can't ever decide between an outfit to pajamas, do I did it for you.

"I love you Madison! Thank You!" I gave her a hug when I looked over at Alice. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"I let you stay at my house with food, water, and a brother that might be your next boyfriend, and you just only love _her?_ I am so upset." Alice said faking tears.

"Aw. Don't cry Alice."

I reached over to her and hugged both of them. I'm being kidnapped for the night. That's better than staying here with Charlie and Victoria while they fuck all night. Anything's better than that.

EPOV

I knew Alice wasn't by herself when I heard both of them singing in the garage, that voice. Sounded so familiar, and it wasn't Madison's.

I walked in the garage, and saw her brown hair in a ponytail, with a duffel bag over one shoulder. She can't be here. Yes, no. Maybe I'm dreaming this. Possibly. CARLISLE!

I ducked out of the garage as soon as Alice got out the car.

"Hey. What's the rush?" Carlisle asked.

"It's about her."

"And when you say her, you mean Isabella?" he said with a grin.

"(Sigh) yes. I mean her. I don't know what to do. I try talking to her but my hands get all sweaty, and I can barely speak. Not to mention I have sex dreams about her, and I…"

"OKAY, OKAY….um…ok. I don't want to hear about your sex crazed dreams. Just talk to her or leave notes in her locker. It worked for me. That's how I got Esme."

"SOUNDS LIKE SOMEBODY HAS A CRUSH ON THEIR SISTERS BESTFRIEND!" Emmet yelled.

You can always count on Emmet to fuck up anything.

"EMMET, SH…" Carlisle started to say.

"It's alright Carlisle. I'll take it from here." I said

"Ok. Mr. I'm too scared to ask Izzy to be my girlfriend." Emmet said bursting with laughter.

I left the living room. I can't stand that. Emmet screaming shit in the house. What if she heard him say that?

I walked upstairs to my room and smelled strawberries before I even opened the door. When I walked into my room, the smell was stronger. Intoxicating. Then I realized the smell was coming from my bathroom. Why is the shower running? I knocked on the door, not prepared what I was about to see.

Isabella opened the door, only wearing a towel. I must be in heaven. I can't be awake. Somebody please pinch me.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know this was your room. Well, I did but the guest bedroom didn't look as comfortable as this one." She said blushing.

I couldn't even say anything. I stared at her, holding her towel up, dripping wet, almost naked in front of me.

"Um, are you okay?" she asked me. Probably a little bit freaked out by me staring at her. Probably thinks I'm a rapist.

"Uh, yea…no…I mean, it's my fault. I should have sent Alice in here to see if you were um…yea… so I'm really sorry about me barging in and…it's not your fault I mean. I don't blame you for wanting to take a shower. You just want to smell nice. I'm not saying that you don't smell nice, and by the way, you smell amazing. You always do but…uh…yea. I'm going to…go.

I started running my hands through my hair. I got so nervous. My hands started to sweat. Now I need a shower.

She started to giggle and I turned away, trying to get out of the room.

"Um, I'll be out in a few minutes. I won't steal your room from you." She said closing the door.

"Sorry about the girly strawberry scent too." She said getting back into the shower. Great. Now her scents in my room and I thought I couldn't want her more. She's in my room, I'm my shower, naked, singing, naked, and in our house. Naked.

GOSH Edward. Stop it. I need to talk to Alice.

APOV

'BOOM BOOM' I heard someone's fists at my door.

"ALICE, OPEN THE DOOR!" Edward shouted. What's with him?

EPOV

I stormed in Alice's room and sat on her couch.

"Alice, I'm in love with your best friend. I'm going to stay at Jasper's tonight so I don't make her feel like I'm a rapist or something."

I look up and see a grinning Alice. Then the squealing started.

"Come on Alice. Don't tell her."

"I knew it. I KNEW IT!" That's all I got from her. Occasionally I would get a couple of 'this explains so much', and Alice jumping up and down. This is why I feared telling her.

"Alice keep your mouth shut. You're not going to tell anybody anything!"

"Oh. I won't. ROSE! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"ALICE!" I screamed

"I'm just kidding. I always knew you liked Bella."

"Who?"

"Izzy. She doesn't like everybody calling her that anymore. She would prefer Bella."

"Um… okay. What time is it?"

She looked at the clock to eagerly."10:57. Why? Are you planning a romantic dinner for Bella with candles, roses, and a diamond…."

"ALICE SHUT UP!"

Alice started giggling.

"By the way, you can't stay at jasper's house because he's coming over here."

Fuck. Damn. What the hell? Aw shit!

Just then, Emmet and Rose walked in _accidentally _hearing our conversation.

"So what's the secret love plan?" Rosalie asked cuddling with Emmet.

"What in the hell do you mean by secret love plan?! Secrets? Plans? WHAT THE FUCK ROSE?!

"You know Edward, it's kind of sad to see you crush over a hot girl. I mean let's face it. You could be with her right now, in the shower, fucking the shit out of her, having her scream your name and finally losing your virginity, but instead, you cry like a little bitch to Alice. If you would just talk to Bella, you could have her in your bed, on top of her, both of you sweating…"

"ROSALIE, PLEASE!" Alice and I said at the same time.

"Well somebody has to state the obvious." She said trying to fight a smile.

'Okay. That's it. Both of you out. Edward, you stay there. Rose, Emmet, go. I didn't need to see that. That's why you have a room. Bye Rose. Bye Emmet. And don't '_accidentally'_ hear our conversation or else." Alice said looking a bit disgusted.

"Ooh. I'm scared of the magic pixie fairy that looks like a kid." Emmet said roaring with laughter.

"Emmet, if you want to have kids, you would leave now."Alice growled.

"OH COME ON!" Emmet said walking to his room with Rose.

"Edward, just talk to her. Try it tonight. She might feel the same way. I'll ask her if you want."

"No thanks. I'll try this on my own. Thanks '_love doctor'_." I said with a grin

"What's with the lov…, I'm not even going to ask." Alice said

With that I walked out of her room, more confused than I already was. I walked in my room, and saw a half naked Bella, with blue short shorts, and a black tank top, listening to her iPod, putting on lotion…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok. i've been typing since forever but i really wanted to update. im really tired and trying to do my homework. thats not relly working. I DONT OWN TWILIGHT AND ALL GOES OUT TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

I'm sorry

BPOV

I was listening to my iPod, putting on lotion when I heard the door open. I didn't look up because I expected to hear someone say something. Instead, I felt someone's eyes staring at me and decided to lift my head. I saw Edward staring at me, jaw dropped, with a hard on. (Erection)

"Um…uh…excuse me. I'm sorry." He said. His face was really red and his hands were sweating. How long has he been standing there?

"No. it's my fault. I'm in your room, barely with any clothes on. I'll go."

I got up to leave, when he started to say something. I turned around to look at him and he looked like he was going to pass out.

"No! Um, it's okay. Alice is with Jasper and I don't think you want to go in there. I'll sleep on the couch. It's really comfy. You can stay in the bed if you'd like. I know that you might…well, you like your privacy and I understand…um…if you don't want me in here, its okay. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Don't get me wrong though! I would never do anything like that. I'm not that type of person. That's just not like me. Um, ok….uh…bye.

He was sweating all over now. He got really nervous. I don't know why. I'm just a girl. Maybe because I'm in his room, or could be what I'm wearing. To think of it, I'm showing lots of skin. Has that ever happened to him? But it's me. Isabella Swan. He never had a girl in his room? He's gorgeous. I'm not that special, am I?

"Hold on. Wait. It's okay."I said a bit confused. "It's your room and you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"NO!" he shouted. That made me jump a little. "Err… I mean, your company and I/we want you to be comfortable. You take the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. I've had that bed for a year and it's still comfy to me. Um… I'm going to go change now."

He walked into the bathroom and didn't come out for a while. I didn't hear the shower running or any water for that matter. I heard him breathing hard in short quick gasps, and I heard stuff crashing onto the floor.

"Uh….are you ok?" I asked him.

Maybe it's just me but, he sounds like he's masturbat…. WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?! It is '_his'_ room though but while I'm in here?! He could have asked me to leave or something. EW! I got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom door. Just when I was about to turn the handle, he opened it.

"Yes, I'm okay. I was changing the cabinets, well, moving them around so you can have more space." He said breathlessly.

I looked into the bathroom, and he wasn't lying. He moved the white cabinets to the other side of the wall, and the black cabinets above the sink. It felt too roomy.

"I also cleaned out 4 those shelves in there." He said pointing to the mirror."You just have to pull it and it'll come open."

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that but, thanks anyway."

"No problem." He said with a grin.

"So…you want to watch a movie?"

"Uhhh…"

EPOV

Of course I want to watch a movie. Before I knew it, I started daydreaming.

_I laid Bella on the bed and got on top of her as she softly moaned my name. "Edward" she said. I started to kiss her. I felt her warm lips touch mine. I moved from her lips to her neck. She smells so amazing. She ran her fingers through my hair while I moved down to her chest. I started to kiss her collar bone, her breast, her belly, and every sight of skin. I looked at her to make sure this was what she wanted. She shook her head and prepared herself. As I entered her, her hands got tighter around my neck. "Oh Edward" she moaned. I knew I was hurting her, but she grinded her hips on me so I just kissed her and waited for her to tell me to continue. I grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of me forcing me all the way inside her. I started bouncing her up and down, getting faster, harder after every stroke. Eventually we both passed out. When she awoke that following morning, she found herself wearing a t-shirt. "Good morning love" I said. When I looked into her eyes, I could tell she loved me. She was mine. Just my Bella._

"Um, you don't have to watch a movie if you don't want to. I just wanted something to do." She said sounding disappointed.

"Uh….oh. Sorry. Yes. I mean, yes I want to watch a movie." I said nervously. "Why don't you go pick one out?"

She started to smile. Geez, I love that smile.

"Okay" she said all excited.

While she was looking through my collection of DVD's I couldn't help but notice a bluish thing on her back.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Yea" she said turning her head towards me with 2 movies in each hand.

"When did you get a tattoo?" I asked pointing to her back

"Oh. I got it 2 days ago. It's airbrushed. I went with Alice. She got Jasper's name, and I got a butterfly with my name under it."

She lifted up her shirt and then I saw it clearly. A bright blue butterfly with her name. Looked amazing on her skin. Maybe I should get her name on my neck.

(Here is the link if you want to see the butterfly)

.

"I have another one. I got it the day before I found out that Mike was cheating on me. It won't come off. I tried everything. "

She turned to her side and showed me her ankle. WHAT THE FUCK? MIKE NEWTONS NAME? REALLY BELLA?

"Try Vaseline. It might work."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." She said smiling.

"Do you want any popcorn?"I asked

"Yea sure but first, do you want to watch Finding Nemo, or Meet the Spartans?"

"Finding Nemo." I love Dory. She's too energetic.

"Ok. Yeah. How do you work this?" Bella asked pointing to the DVD player

"Don't worry about it. Let's go get popcorn."

She jumped up, put on a pair of sweatpants on and ran to the top of the staircase.

"Race ya."She said with a grin on her face

"You can't be serious." I said a bit confused

"SEEMS LIKE MR. EDWARD CAN'T TAKE A CHALLENGE!" she said trying not to giggle

With that, I jumped past her, taking a head start. "HEY!" she said. That sounded adorable. She was right behind me, then out of nowhere, she fell.

"OW!! OW!!! MY LEG!!!" she whined

"BELLA! Are you okay?!?!"I asked turning around

"No. My leg really hurts and you're about to win." She said her eyes tearing up.

"Don't worry about that. You automatically win. I'll forfeit if it makes you feel better."

"Well in that case…"

She jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"I win." She said with a huge smile on her face.

My jaw dropped. She… tears…what? How did I miss that?!

She starting giggling.

"You should see your face. It's priceless." She said.

I stood there with my mouth open until I heard this little shriek.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!" Bella screamed as she jumped into the counter.

I ran in there and saw our new kitten bubbles curled up in a little ball, half scared to death.

"Aw, it's just bubbles. She won't do any harm. You just scared her, that's all."

"Can I hold her?" Bella asked

"Yea. Bubbles loves people."I said giving her to Bella.

"Aw. She's Adorable." Bella said taking the gray kitten into her arms.

She stood there, stroking the kitten on her back. Popcorn, right.

"What kind of popcorn do you like?"

"Butter, caramel, or cheese. Doesn't matter."

I put the caramel butter on the popcorn as Bella got 4 Pepsi's out of the fridge.

We started to walk upstairs when I felt this warm fuzzy thing on my leg. I looked down & saw bubbles trying to climb the stairs.

"Bella, can you carry Bubbles?"

"Yea sure." She said looking a bit tired.

She picked up the furry animal and walked into my room. She set the soda on the dresser, and sat Bubbles in her lap. I put the popcorn next to the soda and turned on the movie. Next thing you know, I hear a singing Bella.

"just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, what do I like to do, I like to swiimmmnn…"Then she noticed I was looking at her.

"Even in the dark, I could see her blushing."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was saying that aloud." She said trying to hide her grinning.

"It's okay."I said.

Why am I so comfortable around her now? Earlier, I couldn't handle being in the same house as her. Now, I'm lying next to her watching a movie.

20 min. passed. I heard a light snoring. I looked over to see Bella sleeping, with Bubbles purring at her also asleep.

"Sweet dreams love."I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

With that, I turned off the TV, and went to the guest bedroom.

BPOV

Okay. One moment, I was watching a movie with Edward, and then the next moment I was dreaming about him.

_He was wearing a white shirt with black pants and I was wearing a black dress that stopped right above my knees. We were in his room and I was up against the wall, my legs around Edwards waist, teasing his erection. He was kissing me so passionately. I felt his lips against mine. His warm tongue on my lips. He ripped his shirt off, off my dress. He removed my black silk panties, and started to…._

"BELLA, WAKE UP. TIME FOR SCHOOL." Alice said throwing me some clothes.

I wasn't focused on waking up. I wanted to keep dreaming. But, that's Alice's brother. He doesn't even think of me like that as far as I know. I need to talk to Esme.

"BELLA, GET UP!" Alice screamed snatching the covers off me.

"OKAY ALICE, I'M UP!" I screamed. I took the clothes and walked to the bathroom door. I heard the shower on and I thought Alice already turned the shower on for me. When I opened the door, I saw Edward standing there, with a towel around his waist. When he looked up, he freaked out and the towel dropped. Oh. My. Gosh…

**what do ya think? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! what do you want to happen in the upcoming chapters? need ideas soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**so sorry about the late update. I was sick. really sick. throat was swolen and couldnt hardly keep any food down. Finally allowed back on the computer. I dont know if this is a good chapter because i really dont like it myself but i just wanted to update. PLEASE REVIEW! ALL GOES TO SM AND I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Talking

**BPOV**

Oh my goodness. **It's **staring me in the face. **It **looks like he's hard. **It's **big, really BIG. Oh my gosh. Hello. I looked up and Edwards face was blood red. I was blood red. He was just standing there, like he didn't know what to do. Alice was on the bed laughing her ass off. Of course only Alice would do that. Edwards face is priceless. It's hilarious. I was just standing there, staring at **It **because **it's **really, well….were going to try to get off that subject. Just then, Emmet came in the room.

"Hey Edward, you have to let me borrow your ca…."he looked at Edward standing in the bathroom, and me standing there looking stupid.

"Holy Shit Man!!!!! You have a bigger dick than I do!!!!! That's not fair. CARSLISLE! WE HAVE TO TALK!"

Emmet stomped out of the room upset about his size. He thought he was the biggest in the world. Alice took my hand and she led me out of his room.

"Come on Bella. Let's go get you dressed before were late."

The way she drives, I don't think so.

I opened Alice's door to find an almost naked Jasper standing there looking for his clothes. He was wearing boxers. The ones that outline your butt kind. Ew Alice. You find that attractive?

"Where in the hell is my shirt?!?!"

"Calm down Jasper. It's right here."Alice said as she picked up his shirt off the bed.

"Um…I knew that. I was just testing you."

"Yea sure. That's what they all say." Alice looked at me with a worried expression. Then she made the coo-coo sign. I knew it. Jasper was crazy.

"Jasper, get out! Bella has to take a shower and get dressed. Finish getting dressed in Edwards room."Alice said while rushing me into the bathroom.

I eventually got out of the shower and almost cried over the wardrobe Alice had picked out for me. A white shirt, black cami, skinny jeans, and stilettos. As if I wasn't clumsy enough.

I remember leaving a pair of my dark jeans here before. I wonder if they're still here.

I peeked out of the bathroom and made sure the coast was clear. I ran to her closet and opened the door. YAY! I saw them sitting there on a chair. I quickly put them on and did my hair. Its straight today. Simple, short, and nothing Alice can object on. Now to go talk to Esme…

**EsPOV**

_Knock knock. _

"Esme, are you in there?"

"Yea sweetie, hold on."

What could Bella want?

**BPOV**

"Esme, we need to talk." I said nervously while sitting on the bed.

"Okay, um, what is this about?" she said confused

"Your son, something happened this morning. Something really awkward."

"Was Emmet being a peeping tom again? EMMET, WE DO NOT WATCH OUR SISTERS FRIEN…"

"No! nothing with him, I'm talking about the other one. I saw something of his this morning."

"Did you see his condoms because I already know he has them." She said still confused

"Not exactly. I saw his…well…" I pointed my hands down where that area is.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!? BELLA, I THOUGHT MORE OF YOU! WHERE? WHEN? WHAT?" she jumped off of the bed and started to tremble a little bit.

"In the bathroom." I said a little bit freaked out.

"BELLA, IN THE BATHROOM, WHAT WERE YOU DOING? I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW! PLEASE TELL ME YOU USED PROTECTION!!!!!"

"GOSH NO! NOT LIKE THAT ESME! I accidentally walked in on him and his towel fell. I just kept staring at it. It's so big Esme. REALLY BIG. I didn't mean to walk in on him like that but Alice woke me up and told me to get in the shower. I just opened the door and he was standing there, drops of water running down his skin, surrounding his muscular body and when his towel fell, I thought he was, I thought I was going to tackl……"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH. I'm not Alice or Madison. I don't want to hear nothing like that. Especially about my son. Do you like him Bella? I could get you two together."

"NO! no thanks. I already have the little pixie in there trying to set us up." Now I see where Alice gets it.

"Bella! We have to leave!" Alice screamed from the bottom of the staircase.

"Go ahead Bella. We'll talk later." Esme said with an all too familiar smile on her face. She looked just like Alice for a moment.

"Thanks Esme." I said rushing out of the room.

"Anytime."

**EPOV**

How in the hell am I supposed to get through the day with what happened? What the hell? She stared at me, then my dick. She licked her lips and I could tell what she was thinking. I have English first. We have to write a poem today. Here's one.

_Brown eyes._

_Long brown hair._

_I could never hurt you. _

_I wouldn't dare._

_Isabella, my one true love_

_Sent from the skies above._

_I hope one day she'll marry me,_

_Lets wait for the future and we'll see._

**i know this is a weird chapter and i'll make a better one when i update. What do you want to happen? REVIEW!!!!!**

**~Candie~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long time to update. just has been so busy with finals and schoolwork!!!!!!! Plz review. i only got 18 and i feel like im not doing an awsome job so i rewrote this chapter!!! Im writing a new story called Sugar and Spice. Its about Bella moving to Forks and having Edward as her teacher. Its this love, crazy sex thing. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Also, Carlie has helped me out a whole lot and i just wanted to say thanks!!!!! LOVE YOU AND MADI!!!!!!!**

Confused?

MPOV

So from what Alice tells me, Bella's going to stay at her house while Alice gets ready for the party. I don't know what's going to happen. I think Edward likes Bella. No, he's IN LOVE with her.

_Bleep, bleep_

A text message? Its 7:30. Who could this be?

It's from Alice. Probably wanting me to convince Bella to wear matching outfits again.

_Bella just opened Edwards_

_Bathroom door and she saw his dick._

_Lol Hilarious. Meet me in the locker room_

_at school for more details._

_And I want my shoes back._

_-pixie_

BELLA WHAT? WHAT THE HELL?!?! Why wasn't I there?

I just could imagine her face now. Bright red, staring at it, not knowing what to say.

HA! Just cant wait for this!

BPOV

I cant believe I had seen Edwards…

I'm not saying it wasn't…we'll…enjoyable, but its kinda weird seeing your best friends brothers dick. And I think he's hot too, GOSH BELLA, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!!

ITS ALICE'S BROTHER. ALMOST TWIN BROTHER! THE BROTHER WHO IS IN YOUR BIOLOGY CLASS.

When I got In Alice's car, she couldn't even look at me without laughing. Great. Now Alice is never going to let that go.

"You should have saw your face Bella. You just stared at it like it was nothing."

"Its not my fault that his towel dropped." I said smiling. I only saw 1 other guys thinggie and it was Mike's. Compared to Edwards, Mike's dick looks like a grain of sand.

"Yea. Sure. You slept his bed, and cuddled with him. He likes you Bella." She added

"No he doesn't. He was just being nice. A sweetheart." I thought for a second. Alice saying her brother likes me? No…No. This has to be some kind of joke right?

EmPOV

"CARLISLE!!!!" I shouted wanting an explination for Edward having a bigger dick than me.

"EMMET, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM. WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING ANYWAY?"

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I'm just upset." Wow I really sounded like a girl.

"About what exactly?" he asked getting his stuff organized. He had to be at the hospital at eight-thirty.

"Why does Edward have a bigger dick than me?" I asked with a serious face.

"Emmet, I don't have time with your stupid questions. I have to get to the hospital."

"I'm serious. How come you didn't give me the bigger dick? Edward's still a virgin. I use mine for good."

"Because I don't like you… no. Its not that. I had no control over that and even if I did, I probably would have gave him a bigger dick than you because he's smart. How do you know if you don't have herpies now? You fuck like there's no tomorrow. I get sick of hearing you and Rose. You wonder why Esme and I always leave the house and go out to eat. Its because we don't want to hear your sex life! Literally!!!

"Um….ok…" that was ackward… I'm still mad that little Edward that cant even talk to a girl has a bigger dick then I have, and he's not even using it. I'm just gonna go to school now. No ones ever going to find out about this.

EPOV

I'm going to dread Biology today. Now Bella probably does think I'm a rapist. Emmet just did the stupidest thing and asked Carlisle why I have a bigger dick than he does. I left the house soon before that conversation started. I don't want to hear what Alice has to say.

I saw Alice's car pull up next to mine while I was listening to my radio. As soon as Bella saw me, her face turned white but her cheeks turned red. I love it when she smiles like that. So fucking adorable. So fucking cute. Oh my goodness I CANT STOP DREAMING ABOUT HER!!!!

_We were walking along a trail in the woods, just talking about life. We came across her and Alice's old tree house and she wanted to see how it looked inside after all these years. She quickly climbed up and didn't come out for a long time. I climbed up and found her reading one of her old diary's she must have kept here. "Bella, are you okay?" I asked kind of confused. She stood up and before I knew it, her lips were crashing down on mine. They tasted like strawberries. She took off all of my clothes and I did the same to hers. We began this passionate kiss while I was holding her up against the wall. I slowly entered her and she started to breath heavy. "Edward." She moaned. I knew this was hurting her cause it was her first time. I moved out and went back inside her again. "Ed….wward, oh god.." she moaned. My name sounded delightful coming out of her mouth. "I got you baby." I whispered in her ear. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment to happen." "Harder." She told me. She started breathing in short quick gasps while moaning my name. "Faster Edward." With that, I started to speed up my pace. She started to dig her nails into my back. "FASTER EDWARD PLEASE" she moaned. I sat in the chair while she was on my lap and started to bounce her on my dick. We both started to sweat. I could feel her grinding her hips on me. I was just seconds before I came. When I came inside her, she screamed my name. She started to kiss me with an urge I've never felt before. We lost track of time and before we knew it, it was past 12:00 a.m. we quickly got dressed and went back to my apartment. As soon as we got in the door, Bella was up against the couch, Me on top of her, without anything on. I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom still with a kiss. We showed the love we had for each other that night. Eventually we both passed out and I woke up still inside her. She was laying on my chest and I tried to move without waking her. "Morning Cullen." She said with a smile on her face._

Oh god. I'm hard just thinking about it. I cant dare tell Jasper about these dreams and damn sure wont tell Alice. I don't think Carlisle wants to hear anymore of my "sex-crazed-dreams" and I'm NEVER GOING TO TELL ESME ABOUT THIS. Emmet would tell the whole school, and Rose is on his side so I guess I'm on my own with this problem.

EmPOV

In English and Rose looks extra hot today. She's wearing a black mini skirt with a pink tank top and a bright red bra. I'm fucking her tonight. This pencil is shorter than Edwards dick. This ruler is shorter than Edwards dick. Hell, even the yardstick is shorter than Edwards dick. EVERYTHINGS SHORTER THAN EDWARDS FUCKING PENIS! WHAT THE HELL? We had to take a test on the book we're reading. Home of the Braves. Obviously, I wrote _Edwards dick is bigger than mine _where my name was supposed to go and the teacher read it out loud in class. To make matters worse, Edward walked in just as soon as he said it and he glared at me. Holy shit. I'm screwed. I'm gonna get suspended and kicked off the football team. Goodbye popularity and Rose.

BPOV

They just announced that every class we normally have after lunch were going to have second period. Great I have biology. I have to go face Edward. This should be great.

When I walked in the room, he was already seated, looking at the table. When I sat down, he tried not to look up. Before Mr. Banner started on the lesson, he finally spoke to me.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I should have had the door locked." He sighed. It seemed like he was talking to the table rather than talking to me.

"um…its okay. Its really my fault because I should have knocked and its your room anyway."I replied quickly.

"Um…I have a question…"he said shyly.

"What is it?" I asked

"Wh…Why were you staring at…you know… _it_ when my towel dropped?" he asked almost so quiet I could barely hear.

"Um…well… cause your kind of big and I couldn't help it. Not bullshitting you either." I said

After a while, he didn't say anything to me so I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You know, I would love to ride any day." I said and kissed his cheek

His face turned blood red and he cleared his throat.

"I wouldn't mind at all. Just tell me when and where?"he said shyly looking me dead in my eyes.

I think I'm in love with Alice's brother.

**Questions, comments, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the long update!! just finished finals 2 days ago and i just needed a day to chill out! Also wanted to apologize about my new story Sugar and Spice and the long update. i just dont know what to put in it and i dont want to put up a suckish chapter! anyway...read on!!**

Moody Much?

EPOV

She smiled the smile I loved when I said that. Ha. She's blushing and she can't even look over here. Gosh I love her smile. She looks so innocent but that's not what Alice tells me. Holy shit. I looked over Bella's shoulder and I saw my name scribbled on her notebook with hearts around it. When she saw me, she immediately covered it up and tried to hide what I had just seen.

"Okay class. Since I lost my lesson plans for today, were just going to watch a video about our galaxy." he didn't sound bored like he usually is.

He got a bunch of "hoorays" and "yes's" here and there.

He put the video on and went to his computer. I looked over at Bella who looked surprisingly interested in the movie. I pulled out my notebook and started to write a third poem.

_She's sitting next to me._

_I can't help but want her_

_To ache for her touch,_

_and her lips against mine._

_I want to love her,_

_And she love me._

_I want to marry her,_

_Have a family_

_And grow old with her._

_I want her to say 3 words_

_I hope she will someday._

_I want her to be mine,_

_To belong to me_

_Forever._

I didn't notice Bella was watching me as I finished the last line of the poem. She started smiling and started to whisper.

"She must be really lucky to have you write about her like that." She looked disappointed as she said that.

"Not really. She doesn't even know I like her and I'm too much of a coward to say anything to her."

"Well, you should tell her how you feel. She might feel the same way." she said back before laying her head on the table, turning back to the movie.

She just gave me advice. To tell her how I feel? She already thinks I'm a creeper. I might tell her at her party tonight. Before I knew it, I started writing again.

_No colors could express  
The beauty deep inside you,  
A rainbow, nothing less._

If you were a sculpture  
The clay could hardly make  
Your figure of an angel  
Without one mistake.

If you were a euphony  
No choir could really sing  
All the beautiful music  
Your eyes could possibly bring.

So here I am, an artist,  
With inspiration beyond belief  
But to capture such rare beauty,  
I'd have to be a thief.

I'm whipped and I don't even go with her.

BPOV

Great. So now Edward likes another fucking girl. Alice swears he's in love with me. What the hell does she mean he's in love with me? HE'S WRITING POETRY ABOUT ANOTHER FUCKING CHICK! If he was interested, he wouldn't write two poems about her right in front of me. I looked over and met his emerald green eyes looking into mine. He leaned in like he was about to kiss me when Mr. Banner turned on the lights.

Time flew by so fast. He almost jumped out of the seat and sped out of the classroom. He almost kissed me. I started to hyperventilate as I ran what had just happened in my head.

"Isabella???" Mr. Banner said looking at me confused "Class is over. You're going to your homeroom now."

I looked around and saw all of the desks and chairs empty. I feel retarded. I gathered my things and walked to homeroom.

EPOV

Holy shit! I almost kissed her in the middle of biology. She looked like she was about to kill me so I jumped up and left the classroom as soon as the bell rung. Homeroom, were in the same homeroom. Gosh. Are they trying to kill me?

EmPOV

I got sent to the principal's office as soon as Edward left the room. I told my story to the principal but he just won't listen. He doesn't buy it and this time, I'm not lying. I didn't get suspended from football but I have detention with Mr. Banner for a week. Oh gee. Great. Wonderful. I get to sit in a room with the old creeper that's obsessed with bugs. Ha. This should be fun.

When I walked out into the main office, I saw the secretary eating twizzlers. "EVEN THOSE ARE SHORTER THAN EDWARDS DICK!!"

I didn't notice I said that aloud until the counselor started laughing. I just left the office and went to homeroom. Ha ha. Poor little Edward is in there.

APOV

Edward walked into homeroom and he looked like he was about to cry. I wonder what's wrong with him.

MPOV

WHAT THE HELL IS WITH EVERYBODY UPSET?!?! EMMET'S PISSED ABOUT EDWARDS DICK, EDWARD LOOKS LIKE HE'S ABOUT TO CRY AND BELLA LOOKS LIKE SHE'S GOING TO THROW UP!!!!!!! GOSH PEOPLE. GET AHOLD OF YOURSELVES! DO THEY UNDERSTAND THERE'S A PARTY AT BELLAS HOUSE TONIGHT?!?! THEY ACT LIKE THEY NEVER BEEN TO A HIGH SCHOOL FILLED WITH DRAMA AND BULLSHIT!!! DAMN!!!!! MAKES ME JUST WANT TO SCREAM!

RPOV

Emmet walked in the classroom and didn't come and give me a kiss like he usually does. What in the hell is going on? Did I miss something?

BPOV

When I walked into homeroom, Emmet was telling sex jokes about Edward, Alice looked angry, Rose looked pissed off at Emmet, Madison looked like she wanted to kill somebody, and Edward now has Emmet in a choke hold. Great, He pushed Edward too far again.

"EDWARD CULLEN, REMOVE YOUR HANDS FROM YOUR BROTHER'S NECK THIS INSTANT!!!" our teacher screamed.

He looked pretty pissed off to me. His face was really red and he refused to let go. I hear this happens all the time at their house though so Emmet's going to live. I wouldn't mind if he was in the hospital for a couple days though for nerve damages to his neck….

EPOV

THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH! EMMET TALKING ABOUT MY DICK SIZE! HE CLEARLY KNOWS THAT I'M BIGGER THAN HIM AND HE NEVER SHUTS THE FUCK UP ABOUT IT. _"SO EDWARD, HOW ABOUT YOU SHOW US YOUR SUPPER MASSIVE GIANT COCK?"_ HE SAYS. AND I GET IN TROUBLE FOR CHOKING HIM! DAMN FOOTBALL STAR!

MPOV

When I looked up from the magazine I was reading, I saw Edward choking Emmet. Obviously he was telling jokes again and he just needed a little reminder that Edward is a little crazy. After about 5 minutes of people screaming and trying to calm Edward down, I just got sick of all this bull shit. Not just because they're ruining how we have half the day off, but because it's my time of the month and I've heard I'm a bitch when it comes to that.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!!!!!!" I found myself screaming. "I'M SICK OF PEOPLE HAVING PISSED OF ATTITUEDES AND HOW NOBODY'S HAPPY! YOU'RE ALL ACTING LIKE YOU'RE ON YOU'RE PERIODS AND IT'S _MY _TIME OF THE MONTH!! DO YOU SEE YOURSELVES?! STRAIGHTEN UP THE FUCKING MOODS IN THIS ROOM OR THE SPRING DANCE IS CANCLED!! YOU DIDN'T HAVE THIS ATTITUDE WHEN THE HOMECOMEING GAME WAS HERE IN THE FALL!!!!!! GET IT TOGETHER PEOPLE!!!!!!" with that, I walked out of the room and slammed the door. While I was screaming the bell rung for us to go home. That actually felt good yelling like that. I think I'm gonna do that more often.

BPOV

HOLY SHIT! Madison just told everybody off because she hates everybody being in a pissed off mood but, she was right about us.

APOV

I was too stunned to know the bell had rung until I looked out the window and saw Jasper waiting by his car and other students loading onto the busses. I guess everyone else got the memo so they left too.

EPOV

Bella looks so fucking beautiful when she's surprised. I guess she never saw Madison blow up like that.

BPOV

As I got into Alice's car, I couldn't help but think about who Edward likes. He must be in love with her to write poetry that beautiful. Madison got in the car as soon as Jasper kissed Alice goodbye for the thousandth time.

"Let's get ready for the party!" Madison screamed. Just a moment ago she was pissed off. Now she's all happy. I swear she's bipolar or something.

"Okay. We just have to stop by the mall cause I don't know what I'm going to wear and Bella NEEDS something to wear." Alice said as we pulled out of the lot.

Somebody please kill me now. Shopping, Ugh.

**waddya think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the extremely long update! i had writer's block and I just didnt know what to write and this just came to me today and i just started typing. Tell me how i did with the first kiss and i hope i didnt mess it up! **

**Disclaimer: Does not own Twilight or any of its characters! All goes out to SM!! Review at the end please!!!!!**

WHAT?!?!

EmPOV

Great. I'm with the obsessed bug teacher for the next half hour. As I stood outside his door, I heard him talking to someone on the other side. I know it's rude to walk in there like that but I'm Emmet. When opened the door, I saw a bunch of dead bugs lying on the desks. WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE. A FUCKING TARANCHULA THE SIZE OF MY HEAD IS HANGING FROM THE DAMN CEILING! WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH THIS TEACHER?!?!

"Oh. Emmet, I was told you were coming to my room today. You can help he organize my bug collection."

The hell I am! He said that just a little bit too happily. Those 'bugs' must be his life partners before he kills them all and saves them as a souvenir.

(shudder) This room gives me the creeps. No. Mr. Banner gives me the creeps.

I walked towards the chalkboard eyeing the fucking spider making sure the bitch doesn't come alive. I fucking hate those eight legged freaks. I can't see how anyone can love them. I'm okay when they're in a cage or something but in front of my face, HELL FUCKING NO! Www...Wait… EVEN THE SPIDERS FUCKING LEGS ARE SMALLER THAN EDWARDS DICK!! THE FUCKER IS AS BIG AS MY HEAD WITH LEGS AS LONG AS MINE! DAMN!!!!!!

"Emmet, can u take the butterflies and organize them by color?" That bitch just asked me to organize those fucking dead butterflies that are smaller than Edwards dick, Mr. Banner probably doesn't even have a dick of his own so he uses vibrators and masturbates in front of them. EW. Scary thought.

"Emmet? Are you okay?" the bug lover asked me.

"Yea. I'm ok. Just thinking." I wasn't lying. I was thinking on how not to throw up in this classroom.

"Emmet, its 1:30. You can go home now. I'll organize the butterflies myself. Thanks for your help!"

He sounded too damn cheerful. Besides, what help did I give him? Anyway, I'm happy I'm out of there.

APOV

YAY!!!!!! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!!

"Alice, please don't torture me with this." A very pale looking Bella said from the back seat.

"Bella, you have to go with us to tell us your opinion on our outfits." I squealed back.

"Bella you still need an awesome outfit. It's YOUR party. How are you not going to look fabulous at your own party?" Madison said trying to talk Bella into some sense. She always hated shopping unless it was for somebody else.

"I already told you, I'm not coming downstairs." Bella said with a grin. Why in the hell is she smiling?

"WHY NOT!?" Madison and I screamed. Ha. Bella must get sick of that. She might not be able to hear by the age of twenty.

"Because, me at parties? Really? Can you really see that?"

"Of course we can Bella!" I said.

Sometimes she can be really naïve. She doesn't think she can go to a party that's at her own house. Does that make any sense? Not to me.

**

BPOV

Holy shit. Too many cars pulling into my driveway. Why did Alice want me to have this stupid party anyway?

I hope Edward comes. He's always so shy around people but we talk like were old friends. He's so different from Mike. He seems like the type of guy who you can run too looking horrible and he still thinks you're beautiful. Not to mention he's hott! Messy bronze hair, to die for green eyes, the perfect body and the biggest…OH MY GOD WHAT IN THE HELL AM I SAYING?!?! DAMN BELLA! THIS IS ALICE'S BROTHER WERE TALKING ABOUT! GET IT TOGETHER BELLA!

(sigh) Alice is here now. I hear her screaming at the bottom of the staircase to get my ass downstairs. Here goes nothing.

EPOV

Holy shit. When she walked down the steps I immediately felt the hard on I was getting. Fuck. Bella looks amazing. She's wearing short shorts, a tank top, and rainbow colored thigh high toe socks. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders, and she just looks too amazing for words.

She looked straight at me and smiled. That's a good sign she doesn't think I'm weird. Damn Bella.

MPOV

As people started coming into the house, I noticed I didn't see Bella after she first came down the steps. We were drinking, and the music was loud, and right now, I'm pretty much wasted right now, and I can barely stand up. Where in the fuck is Alice?

EmPOV

HELL YEA! Rose is drinking. We're going to have awesome sex tonight! Hopefully she doesn't notice how Edwards dick is bigger than mine. Speaking of Edward, where in the hell is he?

APOV

I cannot believe it. I can't find her anywhere. I saw Edward walk upstairs to use the bathroom and…. I think I know where she is now.

BPOV

HELL FUCKING NO! NOT GONNA HAPPEN! I'm NOT DRINKING SO MIKE NEWTON CAN TAKE ME TO A ROOM AND RAPE ME SOMEWHERE. (sigh) This is why I absolutely hate parties. Ugh.

I went to my room and jumped onto my bed. I could still hear the loud music from downstairs. Damn. Now I have a headache. Before I knew it, I started to doze off.

_Were in my room, on my bed making out. I was on top of him when he started to lower my bra straps. I unhooked the back of it so he wouldn't have a hard time revealing my chest. He took one of them into his mouth and sucked on it which seemed like an eternity. All of his clothes are off. He started to caress my body as he lowered my panties. He turned us over so he was on top. Just as soon as he was about to enter me someone knocked on the door._

_Knock _Knock

…

"Bella? Are you in there?" I heard his voice say. Then I realized it was once again only a dream. Its 11:30 and Edwards still here.

"Bella?" he sounded worried

"Yea. I'm here. One second."I unwillingly moved from my bed to my door. When I opened it, a smile appeared on his face.

"Can I come in?" he asked. He looked like he was up to something.

I moved out of the way and watched him carefully as he walked into my room. He turned my lights on and DAMN! THAT SHIT HURTS! He started laughing when he saw me squinting my eyes.

"Bella, can we talk?" I heard him say looking a little bit… nervous?

"About what exactly?" I asked confused.

"Never mind. Just take this." He held out a notebook that wasn't labeled.

As soon as I grasped the edge, he darted out of my room like he was going to throw up or something. I sat down onto my bed and began looking through the book he had just given me.

I saw pictures of me in different poses. There was one of me smiling and next to the picture were the words,

Isabella Swan, Happy, My Girl

I looked at the rest of the pictures and noticed there were only pictures of me. The last 6 pages had the poems he wrote and pictures of us under them. My favorite one was

_She's sitting next to me._

_I can't help but want her_

_To ache for her touch,_

_and her lips against mine._

_I want to love her,_

_And she love me._

_I want to marry her,_

_Have a family_

_And grow old with her._

_I want her to say 3 words_

_I hope she will someday._

_I want her to be mine,_

_To belong to me_

_Forever._

_-Edward Cullen_

Under the poem was a picture of me, my belly swollen with a child and Edward holding my stomach like he couldn't live without it. Alice was right. He did like me, no he was in love with me and I was too stupid to see it.

EPOV

As soon as she had the notebook in her reach, I rushed out of her room and straight into the bathroom, turned on the cold water, and splashed it onto my face. I wanted her to know how I felt about her. How much I wanted her to be mine. How much she even meant to me and I barely even knew her. I mean sure, she comes over all of the time with Madison and Alice but I just want her to be happy. For her to know that I am in love with her and if she becomes my girl, I'll keep it that way. Only Bella would be my girl.

I didn't hear her approach but when she walked into the bathroom, she looked at me with wide eyes and I was expecting her to scream at me, slap me, and she did the one thing I would have never guessed she would do in a million years.

She walked towards me, grabbed my shirt, and pulled me into her as she crushed her lips onto mine.

I was in heaven. I felt her soft lips on mine. I wrapped my hands around her waist as she put her arms around my neck. She licked my top lip and grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me closer. She parted my lips with hers and I started to suck on her bottom lip. Then I felt her tongue touch mine. Gently at first, then she got harder. I picked her up, not breaking the kiss and walked us into her room, closed the door, turned out the light, and laid her onto the bed, still having her lips connect with mine. When she began to press her body up against mine, I almost lost it. I felt my whole body responding to the kiss. Being the hormonal teenager I am, I grinded into her hips and groaned into her mouth. She moaned into mine and brought her legs up and wrapped them around my waist. I grinded into her hips again and she moved her body so she was closer to the bulge in my pants. She turned her head so she could move her tongue deeper into my mouth and pulled me closer to her. We were both panting so I moved from her lips to her neck and started to suck under her jaw. I flipped when she moaned my name. I started to grind into her hips more and more again while she continued to moan into my mouth. I started to suck her neck again and she put her hand on the huge bulge in my pants. I took off her shirt as she did the same with mine. She was wearing a black and white bra with polka dots and a bow in the middle. How sexy she looked in the moonlight. Just as soon as I was about to take it off, someone was banging on the door.

"BELLA, COME QUICK!!!!" A scared Alice said from the other side of the door. What's wrong with Pixie?

BPOV

He had his hands on the cups of my bra and was about to remove it when Alice was screaming on the other side of the door. She sounded like she had been crying. I immediately put on my shirt as Edward looked disappointed but worried also.

We both ran downstairs and everyone an officer was at the front door. I thought we were going to be arrested for under-age drinking but nobody was there. Everyone at the party, gone. The beers, vodka, '45's were all gone. No evidence.

I could tell something was wrong when the officer asked to speak to me in private. I gave Edward and Alice a worried look and led the officer into the dining room.

"Miss Isabella Swan?" he asked as I shook my head yes.

"(Sigh) Charlie Swan is your father right. The fiancé of a Miss Victoria, am I correct?"

I swallowed hard and shook my head yes for the second time.

"When your dad was on the way to the airport this morning, Victoria and her husband James had him shot at. Apparently they have been doing this the past few years and your father was hit in the spine. He might be paralyzed for life. I'm very very sorry. I don't think it's safe for you to be here in this house alone. Is there anyone who might be willing to let you stay at their place for a while?"

My eyes were overloading with tears as the officer told me the horrible news. Does Alice know…hold the fuck up, James is Victoria's husband? WHAT THE FUCK? I KNEW IT! THEY WERE CRIMINALS. NOW CHARLIE HAS TO PAY FOR IT!

"Miss Swan?" the officer said

"Alice, Madison…." I barely choked out.

The officer walked out of the room and returned with Alice rushing to get to my side.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." She hugged me and I couldn't even hug her back. I felt like I was going to throw up. My stomach felt like I had swallowed a case of sewing needles. My dad, paralyzed? Wheelchair? I got up from the floor not remembering how I got there and walked out of the back door.

I searched for the trail in the woods through the darkness and I did what Charlie told me to do when I was little. I ran…

**I want to know what you guys think! What do you want to happen??!?!!**

**THANKS 4 THE AWESOME REVIEWS! (grabbes reviewer into a tight bear hug!) **

**xoxox Candie!**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/e: SOO SORRY 4 THE LONG UPDATE! Really bad writers block! if this chapter doesnt seem as good as the other ones, im sorry. I just wanted to get a chapter up and it was bothering me. i PROMISE THEY WILL GET BETTER! i also promised Vampiregirl1654 i would write kinda of a lemon scene for her. NOT JUST FOR HER, BUT ESPECIALLY TO ALL MY READERS! **

**Disclaimber: The only thing I own is this computer that i write this story on.**

**ME:can i please borrow twilight for a while?**

**SM:NO!**

**ME:PLEASE? I'LL BUY YOU A PUPPY!**

**SM: I'D RATHER HAVE VAMPIRES RATHER THAN WEREWOLVES.**

**ME:...meanie...**

PLEASE!

EPOV

As I came into the dining room, I saw a crying Alice on the floor, looking like she just wanted to scream. What in the hell happened. Somebody's missing. Where in the hell is Bella? I looked out of the back door and caught a glimpse of her brown hair disappearing into the woods. Why in the hell is she running? I felt like I was going to fall on my face. She just left like that. When am I ever going to see her again? I hate how some shitty thing happens to Bella just as soon as I show her the pictures I had drawn of her, and the poetry I wrote. After the love I had for her. It's way too dark and too dangerous out there. She's by herself, alone, without my protection. I have to go after her.

BPOV

I dashed towards the trail that I used to take when I was little. Charlie once told me if there ever was a problem, just to run, so I did. I'm surprised I didn't fall down yet being the clumsy person I am. The tears were constantly running down my cheeks as the nightly air hit my face. Why is this happening to me? Is Charlie even okay?

I feel so sick to my stomach, my knees feel weak, and I just want to die right now. THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH VICTORIA! UGH. DAMN! My dad. The person who I hated for wanting me in his wedding a couple days ago. I can't believe I left Alice there on the floor crying and she didn't even know what was going on. She just couldn't stand her best friend crying. I will always love her for that.

I never realized how cold it was until I stepped in a pile of mud. Holy shit! It was freezing. I remember my old friend Jacob and how we used to make mud pies. I found what I was looking for after wandering in the darkness. I climbed up the ladder, opened the door, I fell to the floor, and thought how my life will dramatically change for me if Charlie can't walk. I feel so stupid for laying here feeling miserable for myself.

I just lay on the floor and cried my eyes out. I mean I really cried. At first, I cried because of Charlie, and then I cried for me. After a while, I just cried because I just needed it. I wrapped the blanket we always kept in here around my body and before I knew it, I was drifting into a deep sleep.

_I started dreaming of me and Charlie just sitting in the house, not doing anything, when we hear noises downstairs. When I got up to check it out, the power shuts down and the house is pitch black. As I'm trying to make my way down the steps to find the flashlight, something is put over my face and someone's hand is on my neck._

"_Shut the fuck up before I kill you." The person says._

_I'm lead to a room that's too familiar. It's my room. The guy removes the bag off my head but puts something inside my mouth. I finally see who the person is. James ties me to a chair and turns me around facing a dead Charlie on the floor. I tried to lean forwards, but I forgot I was tied to the chair. Victoria soon comes out of the bathroom with a bitchy grin on her face. She pulls out a gun and points it in my direction, right at my face. I try to scream but no one is going to hear me, so what's the point?_

_I started crying and mumbled "I love you Edward." Before the bullet hit my head._

I awoke screaming but soon realized I wasn't alone.

"Shhh. Bella it's okay. I'm here. You're alright." Edward was here. He pulled me into his arms and wouldn't let go. He just held me while I cried like I had never cried before. My overflowing tears and loud sobs became quiet sniffles. After a while, I didn't have anymore tears left, and he still didn't let me go, nor did I want him to. We just sat there, not saying anything. How in the hell did he find me anyway?

EPOV

I rushed out of the house into the woods following the strong scent of strawberry. Soon, I couldn't figure out where she was going. I was just walking around screaming her name. How in the hell can she run like that? Damn. I feel like hell. Its cold as shit, I'm tired, and worried, wandering in the woods looking for her.

"BELLA!?!?" I screamed. I heard this little faint noise in the distance and I couldn't make it out so I followed it. As I neared the sound, it sounded like Bella was screaming. WHAT THE FUCK? WHY IS SHE SCREAMING? I came to the tree house she and Alice used to have when they were younger but I haven't been up here in years. Bella was screaming inside. I climbed the ladder nearly slipping and falling on my ass but quickly made it to the door. I slammed it open and saw Bella screaming and crying on the floor. It hurt me to see her like that. I couldn't stand it.

I leaned down and pulled her into my arms as she cried into my shirt.

"Shhh. Bella it's okay. I'm here. You're alright." I said trying to soothe her. She just sobbed and pulled me closer to her. After a while, she just stopped crying altogether. I didn't let her go cause I didn't want to and she had a tight grip on my shirt. We just sat there, me holding her, in silence.

"I'm sorry Edward." She muffled into my shirt.

"Don't apologize Bella. It's not your fault." I hate when she's upset. I have no idea what's going on but it just pains me to see her like that.

I sat there and cuddled with her, when I started to get an odd hard feeling below my waist. Surprisingly, Bella didn't feel it yet so I tried to move her so she wouldn't notice it.

That was a bad idea.

She moved her thigh right over mine and just stopped moving and stared at me with wide eyes. I looked at her, didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do, but would not have guessed that she would do what she was about to.

She started smiling, licked her lips and started grinding on me. I lay down so I was on my back n she was on my waist. I grabbed her hips and started moving her harder on my dick. I could feel the lust and love between us. She leaned down and pulled me into a passionate kiss. When my lips touched her's for the second time, I felt like I was on cloud 9. They were so perfect. The kiss was little pecks at first but she turned her head sideways and plunged her tongue into my mouth. I instantly reacted by laying on top of her while pulling her thigh up against mine, with my hand nearing the middle of her pants.

She moved her hips again, grinding harder than before. I pushed pack into her hips and groaned into her mouth as she moaned into mine, while our tongues danced together in synchronization. She started panting needing air so I started kissing her cheek, moving down to her neck. I bit down gently on her skin leaving slight red mark. She moved my head up and our lips connected again. She slipped her hands up against my neck, grabbing fistfuls of my hair and pulling me closer, it almost hurt. I took her bottom lip into my mouth and started to suck on it causing her to moan into my mouth. She kept darting her tongue at my top lip almost causing me to cum in my pants. I pressed my body up against hers, noticing her heartbeat matched mine. As she started to lift up my shirt, I remembered how cold it was.

I wanted to fuck her right there but I didn't want her to get sick. I just couldn't bear not seeing her every day. We slowed the kisses so our mouths were closed and only our lips were touching. As the kisses became little soft pecks, my phone started vibrating. Still kissing her, I pulled out my phone and checked the text message I just received from Emmet. Like I said, you can always count on Emmet to fuck up everything.

_Bella's staying at our house for a while._

_Stop fucking her and come home. :};)_

What the hell Emmet? I guessed she saw what Emmet wrote and suggested we get home.

She got up and opened the door letting the cool night air in. She started shivering and I gave her my jacket, and then I understood why she was shivering. It was cold as hell out there. I decided to go down the ladder first. Once I made it to the ground, she started down but lost her footing and fell. I just held out my arms and caught her. She sighed a breath of relief and looked into my eyes as I gazed into hers. I stood there, in the freezing cold, looking into her deep brown eyes wondering what she was thinking.

BPOV

He just held me in his arms, gazing into my eyes, as I fought the urge to kiss him right there. I started smiling and he let me down. We walked back to my house and I almost started crying when the house came into view. Edward saw me stiffen and put his arm around my waist and I instantly relaxed. He opened the car door for me being the real gentleman he is. We drove in silence. I don't know why he didn't say anything; I don't know why I didn't say anything. It was just really awkward.

We arrived at his house in a short while and I immediately felt bad for what I had done to Alice. I walked in the front door, and was attacked by an awaiting Esme.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" she screamed in relief as she pulled me into a tight hug. "You stay here as long as you like Bella." She muffled into my shoulder trying to fight back the tears.

"Esme, where is Alice?" I asked while the tears filled my eyes once again.

"Upstairs sweetie. She won't come down. Go talk to her." Esme said comforting me.

I let Esme go and started up the stairs and walked into Alice's room.

"Um…Alice? I'm sorry I left but I just couldn't handle what the cop said about Charli……" I tried to say before Alice sprung off her bed onto me giving me the biggest hug.

"BELLA DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Alice screamed into my shoulder. We were both sitting there crying…wait…why...Alice?

"Alice, why are you crying?" I asked a little bit confused.

"I don't know." Alice said trying to laugh through the tears. "What happened anyway?" she asked causing me to stiffen up.

"Lets not…I don't want to talk about it." I said trying not to cry again.

"Okay. Are you okay? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG?" Alice said pointing to the mud.

"I had to use the bathroom so I shit myself. What do you think it is?" I said sarcastically.

"Get in the shower Bella." She said grinning at me

All of my things were in Edwards's room and I guess I'm sleeping in there but would it be awkward for us? I mean we had clothed sex once again, and I'm going to take a shower in his room, and sleep in the same bed as him? I'm confused. I walked into his room and saw him lying on his bed, listening to his iPod. He didn't even hear me come in. I walked over to him and touched his arm which startled him a bit. Got up and pulled me into his arms. I don't know why he did it, but it was fine with me and I didn't want to let him go. He kissed the top of my forehead, and I got a wide grin on my face. He felt my lips move against his chest and looked at me. He leaned down and placed his lips onto mine. He gently lifted his hands to my face, cupping my cheeks and rubbing them with his thumbs. My cheeks were burning hot. I couldn't control the blushing and just imagine how red my face was.

He let my face go as he pulled away from me. I pouted like a little girl which caused him to start laughing at me.

"Don't laugh at me Mr. Cullen." I said trying to sound sad.

"Stop being adorable then Miss. Swan." He said causing me to blush even more. I eventually got in the shower letting the hot water soothe me as it hit my skin. I got out, got my pajamas on and lay next to Edward in his bed. He pulled me up into his chest, burying his face in my hair, breathing in the strawberry scent. "Goodnight love" was the last two words I heard him say before I was off to sleep.

**FINGERS HURT! Was cutting tomatoes and sliced pinky open! Vampiregirl1654, was that lemony enough 4 yewz? Tell me what yo uguy's think! Updating soon! Reviews make my cheeks hurt from smiling too much!**

**xoxo Candie!**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for the super huge long update! i was at camp and they didnt allow us to use the computers. No technology whatsoever. When i got home, i was too tired and went straight to bed. Its 8:00 in the morning and i really wanted to update. you guys are awesome!!**

**Disclaimer**

**ME: can we share the book Stephenie? please?**

**SM: no.**

**ME: She still owns it... just not fair at all.**

EPOV

She's in my room, in my bed, sleeping next to me in my arms. I pushed my face into her hair, breathing in the strawberry scent that came off her. She breathed lightly on my neck, her hands placed on my chest. I pulled her closer to me not wanting to let her go. Before I knew it, I was drifting into a sleep with my arms around my love.

I awoke in the morning in the bed by myself, with a very obvious hard dick.

I groaned as I moved out of my bed and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and did the rest of my morning routine. I walked into the hallway to go downstairs when I heard squealing coming from Alice's room. I knocked on the door debating if I really wanted to go in. Before I could make up my mind, Bella opened the door wearing a mini skirt, a tank top with a push-up bra, make-up, and her hair was in a bunch of swirling curls. And I thought I already had a hard dick. I stood there like an idiot and stared at her chest. That seemed to entertain Alice and she started giggling with Madison. Bella started smiling and I thought I was going to pass out.

"Morning Edward." Bella said with the sweetest voice.

I just looked at her with wide eyes which caused her to start giggling with Alice and Madison. What in the hell was so fucking funny? She caught me off guard, leaning in and kissing me with those soft pink lips, making Madison's mouth to drop and Alice…well….ya know Alice right? She started taking pictures, and squealing while doing it.

Bella sneaked her hands up around my neck and I put my hands on her waist pulling her closer to me, while Bella turned her head sideways deepening the kiss. She pressed her thigh up against my dick and I hissed. Bella found this amusing and did it again. I pressed her up against Alice's wall and lifted both her legs up so she leaned on me for support. The warmth between her legs was up against my dick, causing me to groan into her mouth.

"Alright! Enough. You and Bella can go have sex somewhere else. Just not in here!" Alice said sounding excited.

Bella looked at me, with wide eyes, forgetting we were in Alice's room. I let her down and gave her a peck on the lips before heading downstairs. "I don't wanna ruin your 'girl time'" I said.

"You and Bella can go have some bonding time if you want. I'm sure you would enjoy that." Madison said grinning.

"BELLA! LOOK AT YOUR HAIR! EDWARD MESSED IT UP!" Alice screamed. She started talking about how hard it was to curl it, and how she had to pin it up and use some hairspray, and I just didn't want to hear that conversation. I just closed the door and went downstairs for breakfast.

I walked down the stairs and the aroma of bacon filled the living room. I walked in the kitchen and saw that Emmet and Rosalie were at the table feeding each other assorted fruits. I decided to ignore them and started to get my food.

"So, what did you and Bella do in that big bed last night Edward?" he said beaming into laughter, and throwing his arm around Rosalie's shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, we just fucked all night and she screamed my name because of my super, huge gigantic massive satisfying dick. What did you and Rose do?" I answered being the smart ass I am.

"You didn't even have to go there Edward. Sometimes I just want to kill you, and your freakishly large penis." He said, causing Rose to laugh.

"It's not my fault I have a bigger dick than your's and you can't make Rosalie scream."

"You asshole." Were the last two words I heard Emmet say before he left the room with Rosalie. I laughed to myself and ate the delicious meal Esme prepared for us. I was eating in silence, thinking what is it that's bothering Bella. I would confront her about it, but she seems so happy and relaxed. Damn. The way I feel about her. I still can't believe she loves me. After all this time.

I finished my food and went back upstairs to my room. When I opened the door, Bella was lying on my bed, with her iPod humming the song she was listening to. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful, so beautiful, so amazing. I caught her off guard when I reached over to her and pressed my lips against hers. She instantly reacted and placed her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers with my hair. I took her bottom lip into my mouth and sucked on gently, pressing my whole body up against hers. I turned us over so that she was on top and we soon both started panting. She stopped kissing me and just looked into my eyes, smiling for no apparent reason and she looked so fucking sexy.

We turned sideways, tangling our legs together, and didn't speak a word. We just looked into each other's eyes, smiling, and you could see all the love that was between us. She said the words "Thank You" in the sweetest innocent voice.

"For what?" I asked.

"For coming after me. After I ran out of the house. I'm sorry about that. Who knows what could have happened if you didn't? I'm just saying thank you." She said smiling.

"Anytime love."

**awww. how cute was that. updating sugar and spice soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OKAY A THOUSAND TIMES SORRY BECAUSE I DIDN'T UPDATE! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHERE I WANT TO GO WITH THIS STORY AND I MIGHT START OVER. ANY SUGGESTIONS? SORRY FOR THE 5MILLION YEAR UPDATE!**


End file.
